Bottled love
by kdh1997
Summary: Riku and Sora are told to return to their home world by the king. The rules: No magic, no fighting, no talking about outside worlds or anything that happened. Returning to school after a few years, Riku quickly starts getting many female fans. One in particular will do anything to get his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Riku couldn't believe he was doing this as he thrusted again. Why didn't he just throw the drink away? Why did he have to drink it and it turn out like this?

* * *

 _Earlier that week*_

Sora sighed as he carried his books down the hall. The king had decided that both he and Riku should spend some time in their home world for a while to relax a bit. Now they were going to school, which he didn't understand at all anymore. He fell backwards as he bumped into something, well more like it RAN into him. Quickly getting up he saw that the other was on the ground still. He offered the guy a hand up, only to have it swatted away "Watch where you are going loser!" the guy shouted. Sora was tempted to correct him and say he had run into him instead, but the guy kept going on. Which sorta annoyed Sora a bit since he couldn't get a word in. Finally the guy stopped and looked at Sora more closely "I don't recognize you? You new kid?" Sora laughed nervously "You could say that. I kinda missed a year or two." The guy wasn't really paying any attention as he gave a hard pat to Sora's back, it kinda reminded Sora of when Hercules would pat him-but Hercules was holding back while this guy probably did it on purpose. "Well, next time don't get in my way, or there will be trouble."

Sora watched the guy walk off and sighed, realizing he also had to deal with a bully in the school as well. Though he personally didn't want to fight anyone like him, the king had forbade them from fighting, using magic, or talking to anyone about the outside worlds at all. Reaching down to gather his scattered book, he began gathering them up. He still had a few more books to grab, and already he couldn't see beyond the books. "Sora? Are you behind that mountain?" Sora leaned slightly to see Riku standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm here." Riku sighed and grabbed some of the books off his hands, already carrying the remaining ones Sora had yet to pick up. "Hey! I can handle them!" Sora shouted, following behind Riku. "Sure you can, but it means nothing if you keep dropping the while walking from not seeing. Besides, we share the same class coming up anyway." Riku said. Sora frowned as he saw Riku wasn't carrying any of his own books in his arms. "Where are your books?" he asked confused. Riku rolled his eyes and showed him the bag on his back. "Honestly, most everyone is carrying one Sora. It's called a book bag, it makes carrying books easier. After school, I'll take you to go get your own."

In the hall, among a good number of others, a girl watched the two and sighed dreamily _Riku is so kindhearted. Helping that idiot, and even offering to help him go shopping. He's so strong too! He's carrying so many books!_ she ignored the fact that Sora had been carrying his fine before as she focused on all the things Riku was in her eye. Kind, Strong, and Hot. He was the perfect man. Sora, on the other hand, was stupid, weak, and weird. Plus, she couldn't see him as anywhere near as attractive as Riku was. Though, not ugly admittedly. If only she could find a way to get Riku to notice her. All he did was look out the window, cutely, during classes and help idiots like Sora. (Though it was only Sora he helped, and they had only been in school for three days at most)

She knew there were other girls trying to get Riku's attention, but she had to get it first! She loved him the most after all! She would just do everything in her power to get his attention drawn to her. Once he knew just how much she loved him, he would fall in love with her knowing it was destiny.

...

As the day ended the girl slumped in her chair, having failed to even get a glace in her direction from Riku. He had spent the entire time looking out the window, or resting his chin on his hand looking forward, during classes. As their tests were handed back, she smiled as she got an 98%. Looking ahead, she noticed Riku's as he glanced at it. 100%. She added Smart to her list of things he was. He hadn't even looked like he was paying attention and aced the test! Riku frowned and glanced toward the window. From this distance it was hard to see, but he could tell someone from another class was being used as an example. Their test sheet held up as the person stood there, probably pouting annoyed. Even if it was hard to see from the distance, he wouldn't mistake that hair anywhere. _Look's like Sora is going to be a little upset as we start heading home today._

Meeting Sora outside the school gates, he saw that the teen was still pouting. "My teacher is the meanest!" Sora shouted as soon as he saw Riku. "All because I got a bad grade on our test, he decided to make fun of me in front of the class!" he yelled annoyed. Riku rolled his eyes "What did you even get on the test anyway? It seems like all the classes got one." Sora paused, hesitating for a moment, before pulling out his test for Riku to see. "32%? Really Sora?" Riku asked surprised. Sora pouted again "Well what did you get!?" with that Riku pulled out his test, receiving wide eyes from Sora. "YOU GOT ALL OF THEM RIGHT!?" Riku groaned slightly and cleaned his slightly injured ear. "Yeah, looks that way. They didn't seem all that hard to me." Sora frowned and looked at the ground. Putting his hands together and jamming his eyes shut in embarrassment he shouted "PLEASE TUTOR ME!"

Riku nodded, grabbing the back of his jacket as he began moving forward "I was going to do that even if you didn't ask. If you keep getting grades like that you'll get in trouble." he said, still dragging Sora who felt defeated. Watching the two, the girl could only feel jealous of Sora for getting to spend so much time with Riku BECAUSE he was stupid. She wasn't about to look stupid to Riku though, since that would only make him look down on her like he does Sora. Though he still spends most of his time with Sora, she was sure it was only because he was thinking about the schools appearance. It wouldn't do for the school to have a student that stupid! Riku was so thoughtful about others.

Getting home, having made a stop to buy Sora a book bag on the way, Riku brought out a few books to help tutor Sora. He frowned as Sora didn't look like he wanted to study at all. "And here you even asked me to help you." Sora fidgeted "Can't I rest for a little bit? I've been trying to learn all day already! Just a few minutes?" Riku sighed and gave in, giving him almost an hour to relax. Then he pulled out the books again, getting Sora's attention. He could already see that he didn't want to study. Grabbing the back of his shirt, since he would just slip out of the jacket, he stopped Sora from running. "Where do you think you are going?" Riku asked. Sora started sweating "Uh-um...Bathroom?" Riku's eyebrow twitched "You went only a couple minutes ago, I'm sure you can hold it." he smirked "Or do you have that small of a bladder?" he teased. Sora frowned "I do not!" Riku nodded "Then you can hold it long enough to study for a little while." Sora went limp as he realized he stepped right into Riku's trap.

...

As morning came she readied several of her best ideas she had last night. First step, she would bring an extra lunch with her to school. Then, before lunch, she would steal Riku's already packed lunch. Needing something to eat, she would be there to offer him a lunch! He would quickly see just how thoughtful she was and fall in love with her! Her second plan, her outfit. Sure, the school had a uniform that boys and girls wear respectively, but they didn't have much restrictions on accessories! She would show him just how beautiful she could be as they ate lunch together, and even before that through the entire day! And her final big part of the day, was to make sure Sora didn't get in Riku's way today! It would without a doubt put Riku in an even better mood, not having to take care of the idiot like a child.

Entering into the school early she made sure she knew where everything was that she needed. Her lunches, Riku's locker location-with the combination she had memorized from watching him so many times, and the unused broom closet she would lock Sora in. Nodding to herself she got ready to put it all into motion. Walking into School yawning, Sora couldn't believe how late he had stayed up studying with Riku. Yet, he honestly didn't feel like he understood anything better at all. He went over to the water fountain, just past the school gates, to wait for Riku and Kairi. He paused as he noticed a note written there. Picking it up he saw it was from Riku. Though it looked a bit weird. "Sora, please come to the picnic area behind the school. I want to make sure you understood everything I told you yesterday. -Riku." he frowned at the wording. 'please'? They were friends, not to mention Riku normally would just tell him or would drag him back there himself.

Shrugging he put the note in his pocket and made his way over feeling a bit confused still. Standing in the middle of the tables, Sora looked around even more confused. "Riku? Where are you? I got your note!" he yelled as he looked around. No one was there. He paused as he tried to work his tired mind to figure out what was going on. Why Riku would trick him like that? His mind didn't get far as he felt something hard hit the back of his head and the world went black. Nodding to herself, she then dragged Sora to the closet, the only one that was outside since it had once been used to more readily clean the separate building that was the gym. It was no longer in use though, since they redesigned the school so that the gym was in the school with it's own closet. They just sorta forgot about the closet afterwords. Now, with no camera's to say who did it, she locked the door to the room Sora was in and nodded to herself. That was two things done. She was dressed to impress, Sora was out of the way, all that remained was stealing Riku's lunch so she could give him hers!

Riku arrived at the water fountain and frowned. Sora normally got there first, being an early riser. "Did I keep him up too late last night?" he wondered to himself. Before too long Kairi joined him and they waited for Sora to appear. Both looked at each other a bit worried as they saw that it was almost time for class. Pulling out his phone, which Kairi had taught him how to use, he dialed Sora's number. When no one answered he glared at the phone. He didn't think Sora would skip school and ignore his call. If anything he would have thought Sora would try to act sick over the phone to skip. Even if it was a piss poor act. Sora really sucked at lying. He gave slight wonder if Sora had realized that and just decided not to answer because of it. He couldn't see the idiot doing that. Sighing he closed the phone, planing to call him again around lunch. If he didn't get answers by then, he was going to go straight to his house to get them.

Heading inside, Riku stopped by his locker to put his things away. Seeing him head to class, she nodded to herself and went to hers as well. As the class got close to ending, with about ten minutes left of class, she asked to be excused to go to her locker. Claiming she needed something for her next class. The teacher excused her and she went straight to Riku's locker. Opening it she began looking for his lunch. She always saw him eating a packed lunch on the previous days...but she wasn't seeing one. Running out of time she closed the locker and went back to class, redoing the act in the next one. Still not seeing it, after having looked though everything in the locker, she realized he might have actually forgotten it! Which meant he wouldn't question it as much as he might if he knew he had packed his lunch. Smiling to herself she skipped back to class. As lunch arrived, Riku brought out his phone and called Sora again. "He better pick up this time." he muttered annoyed.

Hearing a ringing, Sora woke up and rubbed his head. "Owww. What happened?" he wondered, looking around the dark room. Seeing a bit of light he went to it, only to realize it was the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He almost pulled out his keyblade to unlock it, when he realized that he had been locked in there on purpose! Someone had knocked him out and locked him there. So if he got out like that it would raise a question or two. Still hearing a ringing, he jumped as he figured out it wasn't in his head. It was his phone! Pulling it out he frowned as he saw he had missed it. "How do I use this thing again?" he wondered as he squinted his eyes to look at it in the dark.

Riku began heading toward the exit, ready to storm to Sora's house and demand answers for ignoring him even now. He didn't think he had been that mean to him when tutoring him the previous night. He stopped as he heard his own phone ring. Pulling it out he saw it was Sora. "You better have a good excuse for not answering my calls twice now." he said annoyed _"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was my phone making that noise! When did you call last time though?"_ Sora asked. Riku sighed "I called you when you didn't show up at the fountain this morning." he answered _"I didn't show up? You wrote me a letter telling me to go to the picnic area. You were the one who wasn't there."_ Sora said confused. Riku frowned "I never wrote a note...Where are you?"

Sora let out a sigh as Riku let him out of the closet. "Thanks Riku. I wonder, who locked me in there?" Sora wondered. Riku frowned "I would like to know that too." Sora rubbed the bump on the back of his head and groaned "Man, it still hurts." he whined. Riku took a look at it. "Come on, let's get you to the nurses office. He might let us eat our lunches there." he said, placing a hand under Sora's arm to help keep him steady. "Thanks...Wait...It's lunch time already?" Sora asked surprised. Riku nodded "Don't worry, I think we have all the proof we need to get them to understand what happened wasn't you trying to skip out." Sora sighed and nodded as they began heading to see the nurse.

A slight distance away, the girl bit her lip slightly. She hadn't thought Riku would find Sora like that. Though she was a bit surprised to see Sora had woke up already. She thought she had hit him hard enough for him to be out for another hour with that fire extinguisher. Still, she saw her chance. "Umm, Riku? Do you have a lunch today?" she asked, feeling nervous. Riku frowned and turned to look at her. Her nervousness nearly quadrupled! "I-If you d-don't, I-I made a bit too much this morning. Y-You could have it." she managed to say. Riku sighed "Sorry, I have my lunch. Thank you for the offer though." he said, moving on with Sora. She froze. She knew he didn't have his lunch, but saying anything would prove to him she had gone through his things.

She followed behind them from a distance as Riku made a short stop to his locker to grab his bag. Sticking his hand in he came out with two lunches. "I have a good idea you forgot to pack your own again." He said to Sora, who slumped slightly "I was tired from you tutoring me late last night!" Sora instantly regretted yelling as he grabbed his head in pain. She blinked in confusion. She had checked his bag twice, how could she miss TWO lunches!? Riku closed the small portal he had made in his bag and put it back away. With that they made their way to the nurse to have him look at Sora. "What happened?" he asked, tending to the knot there. Sora shook his head "I don't really know. I didn't see who did it, or why they did."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora sighed in relief as the nurse wrote an excuse as for why Sora had missed half of the school day, explaining what had happened. Holding ice against his head, Sora tried to think of who would have done that. He couldn't think of anyone though. The best idea he got was the guy who threatened him after bumping into him, but he didn't think he would go that far. At least not without anything else happening between them. Making his way to class he sat down, ignoring the jokes some of the guys were throwing at him saying he was weak. He slightly wanted to tell them otherwise, but his head hurt too much for him to care what they said. Leaving class, Sora was surprised to see Riku waiting for him outside the door. "You already got ambushed once today, I'm not taking chances." with that, though Sora did protest a bit each time, Riku escorted Sora to each of his classes before heading to his own.

As the day ended, once again fruitlessly, she looked toward Riku sadly while he looked out the window. She had every class with him, so why is it he never notices her? The only good thing that had happened today was when he looked at her for a moment when she offered him lunch. Yet he had somehow had his hidden in his bag where she couldn't find it, so the plan had failed. Riku raised his hand as it came to the last five minutes of class. "Ms. may I leave a bit early? A friend of mine got hurt earlier today, I want to make sure he gets around alright." he said, leaving the same way he had for the rest of the classes before. The teachers never rejected, since he was the top student in all his classes. She sighed sadly, her plan to get Sora out of the way had backfired as well. Now Riku was even more worried about him!

Heading home sadly she couldn't think of anything else she could try. Repeating any of the previous attempts would only hurt her chances to show him her love more. She paused as she noticed a flashing light down an alley way. She hesitated before going over to investigate it. Her eyes widened as she saw it was suppose to be a witch craft store. _Maybe they'll have something to help?_ she wondered as she entered. Looking in she saw all sorts of creepy and dusty things around the cluttered shop. "H-Hello?" she called lightly, a bit scared of who might appear. She jumped back as something jumped at her from the other side of a counter "GOOD EVENING! What can I do for you?" an older woman said, her face wrinkled with several moles spotting it and her white hair poking out from under her hat like bits of straw. "I-I" the girl stopped to try and calm her racing heart, worried she might actually have a heart attack. The woman grinned as she waited.

 _Th-This is for mine and Riku's love._ she told herself, steeling her nerves. "I need something that will make him realize how much I love him!" she said determined. The woman sighed and shook her head "Another person wanting a love potion? Why don't people come for interesting things? Like a candy that will make you understand animals? Or a drink that turns people into cats? The closest I got to variety was that boy asking for an invisibility potion...so he could go into the girls locker room." she said annoyed. The girl shook her head "I don't want a love potion. I want him to realize that I love him. That way he can fall in love on his own! I already know he will, it is destined." she said, placing a hand over her heart. The woman raised an eyebrow as she thought about it. "I suppose you are right, that isn't a love potion." the witch, since the girl couldn't keep calling her a woman with how she looked, held up her long, yellow, nailed finger. "Let me see what I have."

She looked around for a while, occasionally throwing something that would normally shatter-and then repair itself where it was. The woman paused as she looked at something, it looked to be a large bottle of tablets. "How much do you love this boy?" she asked, looking up from it. The girl stepped forward "More than anyone else ever could!" she said. The woman frowned for a second "Enough to want him to sleep with you?" she asked. The girl frowned "Sleep? I'd rather be awake so I could look at him and talk with him." she said with a sigh. The witch shook her head "Not sleep. SLEEP. As in have sex with." The witch explained. The girls face turned red. "W-Well. I...I hadn't thought that far...But...eventually yes." she said embarrassed. The witch took a breath "The thing is, this tablet is a bit special." she said, pulling one out for the girl to see.

It looked like a normal white tablet, like a Tums her father would take at night for heartburn. "If he ingests it, be it in this form or dissolved in a drink, he will respond to the love another feels for him. Only for the one who loves him most mind you! If that person is not near by then the tablet will do nothing. Same if he has no one who feels that way about him." she explained. The girl smiled "This is what I need then!" she said, trying to reach for it. The witch held it from her "But!" she said "The reaction he will get, is a mating desire." she said. The girl stopped in her tracks. The witch nodded "If you are truly the one who loves him most, and it gets into his system, he will not be able to help himself. He may very well rape you if you decide you are not ready yet at that point. Before I can hand this to you, I must know two things."

The girl gulped as she readied herself for the questions. "First question, are you sure you wish to use this? Knowing the consequences of doing so?" she asked seriously. The girl took a breath and nodded her head, deciding if that was what it took she would do it for him. The witch nodded "Second question, does the boy love anyone else?" she asked. The girl took a step back in shock "What do you mean?" she asked shocked. The witch raised an eyebrow "It will not affect the actions of the tablet itself. You should know though, if he loves another and still sleeps with you, it could do a number on his mind that he cheated on them against his will. Not to mention what he might do to you once the effect wears off if he did." the witch explained. The girl tried to think of any girls Riku might be in love with. The closest she could get was Kairi, but recently she had been hanging out with a guy named Lea-though she often heard Kairi call him Axel for some reason. Other than her, Riku never spent any time around girls. He didn't seem all that interested in her though anyway, not beyond friend status. "No. He doesn't have anyone that I can think of."

...

Getting up early, Riku set two lunches on his bed. He kept the AC blasting anyway, but he used a low powered ice spell to help keep them cool. He knew magic was against the rules, but only if someone actually saw it or something happened that made people question (Like using a heal spell to recover from a bad bruise). He knew that was what Mickey meant, he doubted Sora did though. Grabbing his bags he went over to Sora's house to pick him up, he had read the note that had been supposedly left by him. Whoever wrote it probably thought Riku didn't know Sora that well. Probably didn't know him that well either. He was going to figure out who hurt him, and he was going to make them pay. Even if it meant breaking the rules.

Sora opened his door and almost walked into Riku, having stopped mid step. "Riku? What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Riku felt a bit annoyed "I told you, I'm not taking chances." Sora tensed a bit before sighing in defeat, following behind Riku as they made their way to school. They went through the day like always, it seemed like nothing was going to happen this time. Standing beside Sora, Riku looked at the ground in thought. He shook his head as he banished the thought. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Sora said, he paused and looked back at Riku "I can do this much on my own!" Riku repressed his smirk "I know that much, I'll go ahead and get my stuff from my locker while you do that."

Seeing it as her best chance, the girl came over to Riku. Seeing her coming his way, Riku stopped and frowned slightly. "I-I...It's a bit hot today...So I th-thought you...might w-want a drink." she said, holding out bottle of water. Riku recognized her as the girl that offered him a lunch and sighed. _She probably won't really leave me alone till I tell her I'm not interested._ he frowned as he looked at her _Even then she might not..._ He tried to think of what to do. If he took the drink she would be happy and leave him alone probably for the rest of the day, especially given the fact she wont stop stuttering. If he denied her and told her he wasn't interested in her at all...she would start crying and it would make a scene. _And Sora would probably get upset that I made a girl cry like that._ Holding out his hand he took the drink "Thanks. I guess it is a bit warm out huh?"

With that he began walking away to his locker. Grabbing his bags he made his way back to where Sora was. Looking at the bottle of water, he decided to throw it away. He didn't want it, he only took it so she would leave him alone for a little while. "What's that?" Sora asked curiously. Riku shrugged "A bottle of water a girl gave me. I don't want it though, so I'm going to throw it away." he said simply. The girl, hiding around the corner, gasped slightly. If he threw it away then he wouldn't find out how much she loved him! But what could she do?! "Don't throw it away!" Sora shouted, snatching it. "If you don't want it, I'll drink it. I've been feeling a bit thirsty, so this is probably just what I need really." he said, uncapping it and taking a big gulp. "Wow. Is this really just water? It tastes pretty good." Riku rolled his eyes "Well, I've heard that water can taste better when you're thirsty." Sora shrugged and chugged the rest of it, licking his lips.

The girl was paralyzed as she realized the wrong person had drank the water. She did wonder though, did Sora have someone that loved him like that? Looking around the corner she watched them as they threw the empty bottle in the trash and began walking, heading for the door. _So far no effect._ Heading toward the gate, she saw Sora pause. Riku stopped after a step or two and turned around "Sora? What's wrong?" he asked confused. Sora wrapped his arms around himself. No one else noticed this, other than the girl and Riku, since they had been the last ones leaving the school. Sora fell to his knees as his breathing began escalating. "Sora! What is wrong!?" he asked, placing his hands on his shoulders. Sora's body was shaking. "R-Riku...I f-feel weird."

Not knowing what to do, Riku picked Sora up and headed off to the side of the school building to check Sora out. The sun light was more prominent there, and since the nurse had already gone home he had no one to ask for advice normally. The girl followed them around, watching from the corner as she tried to figure out who it was that triggered it to activate. "Riku. It-It hurts." Sora said through his panting. Riku's eyes widened as he found the only irregularity with Sora. His pants looked tighter than normal. He had a hard on. "An aphrodisiac?" Riku muttered. Realizing that the girl must have still been close by, having given it to him expecting him to drink it, he turned and caught a gimps of her as she tried to hide back around the corner.

In one leap, Riku was sliding to a stop just beyond the corner. "You. What did you give him?" he asked, grabbing her by the front of her shirt as he pointed Way to Dawn at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blade. _WHERE DID HE HAVE THAT AT!?_ she wondered, before realizing she had bigger problems. Riku shook her "WHAT WAS IT!?" Riku shouted. He glanced down as something fell from her pocket. It was a bottle with a few more of the tablets in it. "Is this what was in the water you gave me?" he asked. She nodded in fear. "What is it?" he asked. "Riku~ I-...I can't take it much more" Sora whined, practically rolling round on the ground as he tried to figure out what was wrong with himself and what he was feeling. Riku glanced at Sora before glaring back at her. "What. Is. It?" he asked again. She shook as tears began falling down her face "It-It's a tablet I bought from a wi~itch!" she cried out. Riku raised an eyebrow "A witch? What does this do exactly?" he asked. "Mnnn~"

Glancing back at Sora he saw that he was beginning to start rubbing his chest, having found that it was keeping his nipples from hurting as much. Riku's breathing sped up a bit from seeing the look of Sora's face. Forcing himself back to the girl he repeated the question "What does it do?" She was a sobbing mess "I-It makes you wanta have sex with the person who loves you mo~ost!" she cried. Riku's eyes widened before he looked at Sora again. "Riku~ Make it stop, please~" Sora whined again. Riku sighed as he dropped her where she was. Placing a dark barrier around her he began moving toward Sora "I'll deal with you later." her eyes widened as she realized. Riku **was** in love with someone, he was the one Sora was responding to. It just took it a moment to actually get in his system. Her second realization was, she didn't really know anything about Riku. Trying to run away she ran into the barrier he had made and fell back down.

Riku squatted in front of Sora "Riku~ Please." Sora asked, his face red and his body squirming. Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora, earning a moan from the extremely horny teen. Pulling away Riku looked Sora in the eyes "I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel good." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora sat against the school building, staring at the sky through unfocused eyes, as Riku began kissing and nipping him everywhere he could reach. Riku's hands wandered under Sora's already messed up shirt. Tweaking Sora's nipples, Riku watched as Sora began squirming again-his back arching into his touch as he did. "Riku~" Sora moaned lightly. "You're pretty sensitive there, huh?" Riku said, lifting Sora's shirt so he could lick and nip at his nipples. Sora grabbed Riku's head as he arched into it again. "Riku~ This feels so good~" Riku smirked and flicked his tong against the bud again, enticing another moan. "I'm not even close to being done either." he said pinching Sora's other side.

Letting go with his hand he slipped it down lower, using his other to support Sora's back from the wall so he wouldn't be aching to much later.. "Ahhh~!" Sora gritted his teeth at the unexpected contact with his nether region , it had felt soo good. Riku lightly bit down on the bud "Ahhh~! Riku~!" Sora all but shouted. Riku pulled back from the bud, giving it a quick flick as he did. He began attacking Sora's lips instead now as he began rubbing Sora's crotch through his pants. "Mnnn~! Mnnnnm~!" Sora moaned into Riku's mouth as he continued. Riku gritted his teeth as he began feeling worried, not sure how much longer he would be able to keep from Sora. Even if he was this horny, he wasn't sure Sora would appreciate it if he fucked him.

Not wanting to risk it, he pulled away and began work on removing Sora's pants and underwear. _Briefs. I had thought so, but I never knew for sure._ he thought as he looked at them. "R-Riku?" Sora asked, feeling embarrassed at being stripped outside-or at all probably. "Don't worry. It will feel good. I promise." Riku assured him. Sora nodded, his body in too much need for him to worry too long on anything that wasn't Riku touching him. He gasped as he felt cool air hit him when Riku removed his underwear. The gaps turned into a a needful groan when Riku's hand wrapped around him. Pumping him, Riku tried to ignore his own growing problem. To be precise, it had finished growing a while ago, it was now a painful problem. "Ahh! Riku~! More~ Please~!" Sora begged. Riku smiled and nodded, pumping him more vigorously _He must be getting close._ He was right, Sora cried out as he came in Riku's hand.

Riku sighed as he saw his task was done. "Riku~" looking up he was surprised to see Sora still looked needy. Looking back down he watched as he grew hard again. "Riku~ Please~" he begged again. Riku felt a bit worried, not sure how many times Sora would need to cum before the effects wore off. Hoping it would end with the next, Riku began pumping him again. He could already feel his on control slipping faster as he did though. Each moan Sora gave only increased how much more he wanted to turn them into screams. Wanting to speed things up, else he was sure he would lose out to his desire, he leaned forward and took Sora in his mouth. "AHH~! Riku!" Riku let out a a light growl, having earned a scream of pleasure. He tried to hold off the reoccurring thought that he could get many more of them, as he continued sucking Sora off.

Riku glanced up when Sora picked up his hand and began moving it. His eyes widened as Sora began licking his fingers. Seeing Sora stick them in his mouth, and feeling his tong moving around them, he wasn't sure if Sora knew what he was doing or not. Did he know he was begging Riku to fuck him? Or was he doing it because it was turning himself on more? In either case, if things went a third round with him still doing things like that, Riku knew he wouldn't be able to fight off the urge any more. "Mmmm" Riku stiffened as he realized that one hadn't come from Sora. It had come from himself. _God, I'm moaning while sucking on Sora's dick?_ he thought shocked.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Sora released in his mouth. Without thinking Riku swallowed and let go coughing "S-Sora you need to give a bit of heads up...before you cum like that." he said panting. Sora wiggled a bit "It felt so good~" Riku couldn't believe it as he saw that Sora was still not finished. _Should I stop?_ He didn't want Sora to hate him, but which would he hate more? Being fucked, or left in this state? Sora looked at Riku curiously as he stood there trying to think of what to do. Sora's eyes drifted down as he noticed something different about Riku.

Riku's eyes widened massively, his hands flying down, as he noticed Sora trying to remove his pants. Being held by the wrists away, Sora looked at him confused. "What are you doing?!" Riku asked feeling a bit panicked. Sora frowned "You too." Riku looked at him confused, trying to understand what he meant. "I don't want it to only be me. Please?" Riku felt his control weaken further as he let go of Sora's hands and let him continue. Sora quickly unzipped Riku's pants, pulling them and the boxers underneath down and taking him in nearly all the way into his mouth in one motion.

At the sudden movement, Riku couldn't help himself as he bucked into him the rest of the way. Going into Sora's throat as he did. Sora gagged at the action, worrying Riku. "Sora I'm so sor-" his thoughts went blank as Sora began moving, still sucking on him. "Mnnn~" Riku placed a hand on Sora's head, not pushing or pulling, as Sora sucked him off-moaning as he did. _God. I wish this wasn't the affect of some kind of drug._ he thought, as he watched Sora suck him. Riku gripped Sora's hair as a groan worked it's way out of him, he was having trouble holding himself back. He didn't want to hurt Sora, but he wanted so badly to thrust into him. To go down his throat. Sora pulled back, licking at the tip "Riku~" he said softly. Riku looked down at him panting "You don't need to hold back, I want to make you cum too." he said licking at the tip again. Riku looked at him worried. Sora took his dick once more, and Riku thrusted again. "Mnnn~" Riku's eyes glazed. "S-Sora? Ar...Are you enjoying that?" he asked. Sora nodded. Pulling back he looked up at Riku "More. Please."

His grip on Sora's hair tightened "A-Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure Sora would be alright if he did. Sora kissed his tip "It felt weird, and I was gagging a bit, but it felt so good taking it all." he admitted. Riku sighed "If it gets to be too much, hit my leg and I'll stop." he told him. Sora nodded, gladly taking in Riku's shaft again. Riku thrusted in, going as far as he could and fearing that he was going to hurt Sora for it. "Mmmmm~" Sora just moaned though, gripping Riku's legs as if to try and pull him deeper. He gave in. Thrusting again he found his mind slipping, enjoying the feeling of Sora's mouth and throat humming around his erection as he fucked it. He hadn't even realized he was pushing Sora's head onto him now too. "Sora! I'm going to cum!" he yelled. Sora pushed himself further up. The message was clear, he wanted Riku to cum inside. "MMMMMMN~!"

Riku's eyes fluttered back as Sora moaned loudly as his cum went down his throat. Riku looked down at him breathlessly. Sora licked at him, sucking off the bist of his cum. Riku gritted his teeth as he did this, he was sensitive now from cumming. "More~" Sora moaned, his dick twitching. Riku smiled softly as he leaned down and took Sora into his mouth again. Sora looked at Riku's hand. "R-Riku, I want to lick your fingers some more." he mumbled. Riku looked up at him surprised. Last time he had picked them up himself. Was this 'drugged Sora''s way of saying he wanted Riku to do it? Was he wanting Riku to be more forceful, in a way Sora couldn't himself like when giving him head? He wasn't sure it was a good idea though. If he kept indulging like that he would fuck Sora's ass. He just knew it. "Please~?"

Why couldn't he say no to Sora's begging? Riku hesitantly lifted his hand to Sora's mouth. Closing his eyes he felt as Sora began licking them again. "Mmmm" Riku blushed, what was it about sucking on Sora while he was having his fingers licked and sucked that felt so good? Was it the subconscious knowing that things could easily get hotter? That he could take those wet fingers and prepare Sora? That after he could make Sora scream his name as he pounded into him? "Mmmmm!" Riku let go and took a few breaths. That was what it was. His knowing of what could be if taken a single step further. "R-Riku..." Riku looked up at Sora's blushing face. He was squirming a bit more even though Riku still had him in his mouth.

Looking at him confused, Riku pulled away a little. Sora's blush deepened as he spread his legs a bit. Looking away embarrassed Sora wiggled a bit "Riku...I...Please?" Riku froze as he saw Sora was literally begging him to finger or fuck him. Possibly both. Sora licked at his fingers, since they were still close to his face. "Sora." Riku muttered before giving up. If Sora was begging like this, he shouldn't resist so much. Taking Sora back into his mouth, he lowered his hand and put a finger inside him. "Ahhh~!" Sora pushed himself against his finger. Riku let go of Sora's dick. "Sora." he said, maneuvering his finger before adding another. "Ahhh~! AH~" Sora's back arched at the second. Riku added another, moving them in and out as if Sora were being fucked. "Ahhh~! Riku! More! Please Riku! More!" Sora begged.

He couldn't do it anymore! Riku removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sora's stretched entrance. "I love you." Riku said locking lips with him as he pushed inside. He couldn't believe he was doing this as he thrusted again. Why didn't he just throw the drink away? Why did he have to drink it and it turn out like this? "MMMMMN~! MMMM!" Riku couldn't get enough of Sora's moaning. Pulling out, Sora looked at him with wide eyes "N-Don't stop~!" Sora shouted, just before he was turned around. Riku quickly went back in "AHHHH~!" Riku's nails went into Sora's hips. "I'm going to get rough." he warned. Sora nodded "Please! Keep going Riku!" Sora yelled, wiggling his hips against him as he pushed toward him more. Riku began pounding into him, hard and fast. "AHHH~! AHHH! RIKU! YES! AHHH~! MORE RIKU!" Sora moaned as he was fucked.

Riku loved it. The sounds that were coming from Sora. The screams of pleasure he was receiving from him. The noises their bodies made with each thrust into the wet, tight, begging hole. Sora turned to look up at him, his moans still coming out without stop. "R-AHHH~! RI-RIKU! I'M CUMMING! MMNNN-AHHHH~!" Sora's cum covered the ground under and in front of him, some getting on his stomach and chest as Riku continued to thrust into him. Riku grunted as Sora's orgasm threw him over the edge, sending him cumming hard deep inside him as Sora's contracting muscles seemed to try and pull more out. Riku took several breaths as he tried to come down from his high. "Riku."

Riku looked at Sora, feeling a bit worried he needed another round. He wasn't sure he had it in him anymore, he felt like he was going to pass out. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Sora curl up against him, falling asleep. Sora had finally calmed down as well. Riku smiled sadly as he pulled away from him, using a few fallen tree leaves he wiped his cum off as best he could before pulling on his boxers and pants. Seeing the bottle he remembered the girl and groaned as a blush covered his face. _She would have heard the entire thing._ he realized embarrassed. Walking over he was a bit surprised to see she was unconscious. He smirked, she must have hit the barrier and knocked herself out. He didn't have the energy to deal with her right now though. His rounds with Sora took almost everything out of him. Going back over to Sora, he wiped him off as best he could and pulled his clothes on as well. Sora didn't even stir in his sleep. Picking him up, Riku went to his house. He didn't know how Sora's mom would take this, and he was sure they both smelled strongly of what they did. He, on the other hand, lived alone. So there was no problem there. He'd just need to call Sora's house and let her know Sora was staying over to...study.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora's eyes cracked open slightly. Muttering to himself he grabbed onto what he figured was his pillow and sighed. "Hmm? Sora?" Sora grumbled a bit, burring his head into the...pillow? He frowned, it was a bit...sturdier than any of his pillows. Opening his eyes fully he looked around confused. This wasn't his house. "You're up." hearing the voice again, he looked down to see his arms were wrapped around Riku-who looked like he'd just woke up himself. Sora jumped back surprised. "R-Riku!?" he shouted surprised. Riku rubbed his eyes yawning. He was still a little tired himself, but now he was starting to wonder if the drug made Sora forget what happened. "Do you remember anything about earlier?"

Sora frowned "Earlier?" he frowned as he began thinking "I remember you following me around most the day. We ate lunch together as usual. We were about to head home when you mentioned you were going to throw away a bottle of water. I drank it...We went to go home..." Sora's face began to grow red. Riku wasn't sure if Sora was blushing or thinking too hard. "R-Riku...I..Uh...S-Sorry...I couldn't...help m-myself." Sora muttered. Riku sighed, scratched the back of his head "I kinda went a bit nuts there too. Sorry." he said sadly. Sora shook his head "No, it's all my fault! You don't have to apologize Riku!" Sora said. Riku shook his head back though "No, it is all my fault. The reason you got like that in all senses was my doing." Sora shook his head again, blushing. "No...It's not Riku...Stop saying that." Riku frowned "But it is. If I hadn't-" Sora stood up angrily "Stop saying that! It's like you're saying my feelings aren't real!"

Riku looked at him with wide eyes. "You...You have feeling for me?" he asked. Sora looked at the ground sadly before nodding "So-So don't say it's all your fault. It's mine for letting it all build up inside me like that." Riku's eyebrows raised "Sora, you do know you accidentally took a drug right?" Sora blinked "Drug?" he asked confused. "So you didn't hear a thing when I began questioning that girl?" Riku asked. Sora folded his arms as he looked at the ceiling "Girl? What girl?" "The girl that gave me the water you ended up drinking. She put something in it hoping I would drink it and have sex with her." Sora froze as he heard this. "She wanted to have Riku?" he asked softly. Riku sighed and nodded "Yeah. She seemed to think she loved me enough to make it work that way."

Not hearing any response, Riku looked at Sora. His eyes widened as he saw Sora actually looked angry. "Sora?" Sora glared at the wall "I don't like it." Riku smirked "Sora? Are you jealous?" Sora folded his arms, but didn't answer. "Soooraaaa?" Riku asked teasingly. Sora frowned, pouting now. "M-Maybe..." Riku smiled "Don't worry. She doesn't have a chance with me." Sora looked at him curiously "I already have someone I was vying for before her." Riku said with a smile. Sora looked down sadly "I-I see." Riku leaned forward. Sora's eyes widened as he touched his cheek surprised. Riku pulled back, having placed a kiss on Sora's cheek. "Do you know what the affect of that drink was?" he asked. Sora shook his head dumbly. Riku wrapped his arms around him. "It makes someone want to have sex, with the person who loves them most. Sora, you wanted to have sex with me after drinking it."

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at Riku "Then you-" Riku nodded "I love you Sora." he admitted. Sora looked at him and smiled, leaning into him more "I love you too Riku!" Riku's hold tightened as he hugged him, Sora nuzzling into him more. Riku raised an eyebrow as a thought came to mind. "Hey Sora?" Sora looked up at him "Hmm?" "When we were doing all that stuff, it seemed like you knew a little of what you were doing. Care to explain?" Riku asked. Sora blushed, looking at the ground. "W-Well...I uh...kinda...thought about you some times...and...well...I..." Riku looked at him surprised "You would masturbate while thinking about me?" he asked. Sora blushed, but nodded. Riku sighed "For a moment I was worried. Don't worry, I did the same toward you." Riku told him. Sora blushed. "Um...Riku?" Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora's blush deepened as Riku's hand brushed against the reason Sora was blushing. All the talk about masturbating to each other had got him turned on.

Riku smirked "This time, at least we know it isn't a drug's work." he said with a smile. Sora sat there, unable to make himself move, as Riku ran his hand over his thigh. Sora turned to him, locking lips with Riku.

...

Both smiled as they came down. Sora yawned tiredly. "Don't go to sleep yet, we need to take a shower before we go to sleep this time. We're both sticky and probably don't smell the best." Riku said. Sora groaned as he tried to sit up. Sora went to stand up, his legs were too wobbly though. Riku caught him before he fell. "You alright?" he asked worriedly. Sora nodded "Legs just a bit numb." he said sleepily. Riku smiled and picked Sora up, heading for his bathroom. "By the way, you sure your parents wont get upset? We were a bit loud." Sora asked. Riku shrugged "My parent's don't live here at the moment. They've been on a business trip for a while, so they don't have any idea I've been gone or come back from the looks of it." Sora gaped at him "You've been gone for nearly a year or two! How could they not notice?!" Riku shrugged "They're very busy people. I hardly ever saw them even when we were both kids." Sora felt a bit sad for him. His mom had noticed immediately when he disappeared. She showered him in hugs and kisses when he got back...then began asking angrily where he had been. It just seemed sad that Riku's family hadn't known at all.

Being set down, Sora's mind came back to what was around him, as Riku turned on the water. Sora blushed as Riku began washing him "I-I can do that myself you know!" Sora stuttered. Riku shrugged and smiled "I wasn't sure if your arms might have been a bit weak as well, but at least let me get your back." Sora paused before nodding. He sighed, enjoying the feeling as Riku's hands began rubbing against his back. Sora looked back at him before a thought came to mind "If your want to go again, can we not right now? I really want to get some more sleep." Sora asked. Riku chuckled "Well, the thought did cross my mind. I think you're right though. We need to get some sleep."

Riku finished his work on washing Sora's back, Sora then washing his as a sort of repayment. They finished washing before drying off and heading back to the bed. Riku smiled as he laid Sora down, getting into the bed beside him. Sora squirmed his way over till he was right next to Riku-who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I love you." Riku said. Sora grinned "I love you too Riku." Riku rested his head above Sora's as Sora rested his on Riku's chest slightly. "Good night."

...

The next day, the girl came to school a wreak. She had returned the bottle of tablets to the witch, not caring to explain why to her. Not only had she discovered the man she loved was in love with someone else, it was a guy she thought was a complete idiot, and the guy she was after was nothing like she thought he was. She never expected him to be that scary! "Oh my god." "I don't believe this!" "Why is this happening?!" hearing a bunch of girls talking low to each other, she turned to see what they were looking at. Her eyes widened as she saw Riku and Sora, both smiling and holding hands as they walked down the hall. "Pfft! Gay~!" a guy said laughing. Riku glared at him, causing him to instantly take a step backwards in fear.

Her eyes widened as she realized they were walking toward her. By the time she realized it though, she didn't have time to run away. "Hey." Riku said, looking at her. She froze in fear, backing up against the wall. Riku looked over at Sora before smiling and looking at her. "Thanks." he said. She looked at him confused "After what happened, me and Sora got talking and found out we both felt the same." he explained. "If you hadn't have done that, I wouldn't be dating Sora now." he told her. Sora nodded "Thank you!" he added in. The other girls stepped forward "What do you see in that boy?" "I could make you happier than he ever could!" "Yeah! What can he do!?" the girls bombarded. Riku sighed, but he finally had a way to get them to stop their pointless attempts of advances toward him-he hadn't failed to notice these in the past few days.

"Sora saved me from slavery." he told them. "Slavery!?" they shouted surprised. He nodded "I didn't realized what was going on at first. So I fought him. He beat me though, then beat the man who was using me. He freed me from him." Sora frowned "But you did the same for me recently. When the organization tried to use me. You risked your life to save me too." Sora said. Riku wrapped his arms around him smiling. The girls looked at each other feeling defeated. They didn't know what could beat saving a persons life from slavery, and it was apparent that Riku and Sora were really close and in love. They had no chance. Giving up they sighed and began heading to class.

Sitting through each class. The girl watched Riku, though now it was mostly because she was afraid he might hurt her for having tried to trick him still. Her eyes narrowed as she got curious at what he was looking at in the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the familiar hair style. Riku was always looking at Sora from the windows when he could, and looking forward when he couldn't. She had never had any chance with him. Heading home she froze when she heard "Hey!" this wasn't Riku's voice though. Turning around she was surprised to see Sora. "I have a favor I want to ask you." She looked at him confused before listening in for what he was requesting.

Hearing the bell to the shop again, the witch looked up and smiled. "Good evening! What can I do for you today?" Sora blushed and sighed. "I heard you were the one who sold the tablets to the girl a few days ago." The witch sighed "Let me guess. The one who took it was dear to you and your upset?" she asked, figuring it to be the case. Sora shook his head "I'm the one who ended up taking it on accident." he admitted. The witch looked at him surprised "Well then, the question still remains, what can I help you with?" she asked curiously. "Well, I was wondering what you sold them for...I kinda wanted to buy them." he said, blushing.

* * *

 **By the way, slavery was the only way they could translate what happened without saying anything about what had actually happened. Also, I never mentioned this, but the story takes place after 3D. Hence, Riku saving Sora from a similar fate.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **I'm thinking about making a sequel of this. Let me know if you think I should!**


End file.
